battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Unit Stats HP The hit points of the unit, indicated by a green bar as well. HP that is reduced to zero or below will destroy the unit. Armor The armor points of the unit, if applicable, indicated by a blue bar as well. Armor is the equivalent of extra HP. Damage done to a unit is first applied to Armor before HP, unless the attack is armor piercing, which causes loss to both HP and armor at a rate governed by the armor piercing percentage of that attack. Bravery Bravery measures how well a unit will resist Suppression, a one-round state that reduces the affected unit's Offense. A unit with low Bravery is more likely to be suppressed than a unit with high Bravery. Some attacks, such as melee, have higher chances to cause Suppression. Defense This value determines how mobile and elusive a unit is. This value is compared against the attacker's Offense to determine the success of the attack. Some attacks will result with a "Miss", or in the case of weapons with multiple hits, not every attack will land. Dodge This is the chance the unit will outright dodge an attack that would normally be successful. This value is not visible to players, but its improvements can be seen with some unit promotions. A successful dodge will reduce damage a significant amount. It is unsure if "Dodge" is still displayed, if for some attacks. Blocking Blocking represents the size and stature of the unit, and how well they will screen for other units placed behind them. * None, or no blocking. The unit is either too fast to effectively block attacks (eg. Scout Bike) or dug-in/hidden (eg. Sniper). This will only block Contact fire. * Partial: The unit will block some attacks. This will block Contact and Direct fire. * Blocking: The unit is large enough to be able to hide friendly units behind it. This includes most tanks and the Raider Brawler. This will block Contact, Direct and Precise Fire. Base Defense These percentages represent how much damage is reduced to for an attack of that respective type. In some cases, values above 100% is actually a damage increase, representing a unit's weakness. Base Defense damage modification is applied only to damage to HP . For example, "85% Fire" means Fire damage type attacks will only do 85% of its full damage. Armor Defense These percentages represent how much damage is reduced to for an attack of that respective type. Armor Defense damage modification is applied only to damage to Armor ( ). Weapon Stats The following stats are associated with specific attacks and weapons. Offense Offense is a measure of a unit's accuracy. The higher it is, the more accurate your unit's attacks are going to be. This is compared against the target's Defense to determine success. Units with weapons that generate multiple attacks (e.g. Shock Troop), will usually have lower-than-average Offense because the number of bullets they put out make up for the reduced accuracy. Offense is temporarily lowered by Suppression. Power Power is amount of enemy HP or Armor reduced with a successful attack. Some weapons deal "splash" damage, which is a fraction of this value. Damage is then further modified by Base Defense or Armor Defense. Some weapons have a multiplier, (eg. "(x3)"), associated with Power. Each one is basically a separate attack, with its own chances for hit, miss and critical hits. Note that some attacks will apply this multiplier to separate targets in the highlighted area (eg. Hornet), or to each individual target in the highlighted area (eg. Gunner). Though Power and Damage are practically synonymous, Power could be inherently a unit-specific stat that affects all attacks' Damage value. Damage Type Damage Types associated with the attack. Range This determines how many rows out the attack can reach. This is measured from the attacker's position on the battlefield, so an attacker placed further back in their own formation will not go as far into the enemy formation. Some attacks have a minimum rage ("2-"). These units cannot target enemy units directly in front of them, but can still catch them with area-of-effect damage if they can target a space beyond those targets. Be wary of this because some situations can render the unit completely ineffective. Some attacks have reduced accuracy at longer ranges. This can be seen by the change in color highlighting surrounding targeted units. Line of Fire Line of Fire determines what the attacker can target with consideration of enemy units. This is of strategic importance. For example, Artillery units with Indirect fire can shoot over enemy tanks to hit the units behind. *'Contact': Contact Fire can only target the first unit in range, regardless of the target's Blocking type. Most melee type attacks (mainly Critters) are of this type. *'Direct': The attack can fire past '-' Blocking type units. For area-of-effect attacks, units that are not '-' Blocking will block the attack. This line of fire is the most common, typically found in most infantry and vehicle units. *'Precise': The attack can target units behind those with 'Partial' Blocking, but not those with 'Blocking' Blocking type. This is found in Sniper units, like the Sharpshooter and Sniper. It is also found with the Heavy Recon's Flame Turret attack. *'Indirect': The attack can target any unit in its range, regardless of Blocking units. Some Indirect attacks will even allow empty spaces to be targeted. This is generally found in Artillery units and troops like the Mortar and Grenadier. *Modifiers: The following are not noted on a unit's profile, but modify the way the attack is targeted. **'(Back)': This type of attack can only target the rearmost unit of any column. Dust Walkers are an example of this type of attack. **'(Fixed)': This attack hits a fixed area in front of the unit, and its aim cannot be changed. Gunners are an early example of this. Prep Time This represents a charge up period for certain attacks. The value is the number of rounds needed before the attack can be used. This basically restricts a unit from using the attack during the first few rounds of battle. Cooldown Ability cooldown is the number of rounds that need to transpire before the attack can be used again. Weapon Cooldown Weapons with multiple attacks often have a global cooldown that is applied to the other attacks associated with the weapon. This value is not noted on a unit's in-game profile. Ammo This represents how much ammo is available to a weapon. Some weapons will have multiple attacks, and thus share the same pool of Ammo. Some units will have two different weapons, and thus two separate ammo counts. Ammo Used How much ammo is expended from ammo when the attack is used. Reload This value is the number of rounds that need to transpire before the weapon's ammo is replenished. During this time, attacks associated with the weapon cannot be used. Reload is usually triggered immediately after all ammo is spent. In some cases, the player can manually reload before all ammo is spent by using an attack when there is insufficient ammo. This option is available when the unit has multiple attacks with the same weapon with different ammo used stats. Armor Piercing % The percentage determines how much of the damage is applied to HP ( ) directly from the attack. This allows some attacks to destroy units without having to deplete Armor ( ) completely. Base Crit Most units have a base critical bonus of 5%, which is the chance that an attack will do critical damage if it hits. When the base crit is not 5%, this field is shown to the player, usually when it is 0%. This crit bonus raises with ranks for a very few units. If a unit attacks and gets a crit, the damage is doubled. Crit% vs. X Some attacks have a higher chance to score critical hits against certain unit types such as Snipers having a high chance to land a critical hit on infantry units. Suppression Mod Most attacks have a chance to cause Suppression when they hit, based on the damage done. Some attacks have a modifier that is multiplied or added to the damage, for purposes of determining suppression. A multiplier of x0.5 means the attack is less likely to suppress the target, while x1.25 means it is more likely. Attacks that have a x0 multpilier do not cause suppression. Attacks This value corresponds to the number of animations the unit will go through with that single attack. This can be seen with the Trooper's Double Shot attack or the Grenadier's Handful of Grenades attack. Effect, Chance & Duration Some attacks can cause a Status Effects. The chance indicates the percent chance of causing said status effect, and the duration is the length of the status effect. Area of Effect (AoE) AoE attacks can damage several targets at a time. Blocking units may restrict where the central square of an AoE attack can be placed, but the damage area can still extend past the blocker. (Fixed line-of-sight attacks do not bypass blocking in this way, though.) Several variations are illustrated below. Gunner_Spray_Damage.gif|Multi-target: Each target takes full damage LtArtillery_ShellStrike_Damage.gif|Splash damage: Nearby targets take reduced damage Hornet_MiniRocketVolley_Damage.gif|Randomized: Chance hit each square in the target area HvyRecon_TripleStrike.png|Mixed: Randomly placed splash hit within the target area HeavyRecon_TripleStrike_Damage.gif|Mixed: Superimposed to show a single damage pattern Stun and DoT chances are reduced in the splash areas of an AoE attack. Explanation through Example Let's use this Dust Walker as an example. * The Dust Walker, in this case, has 85 HP and no Armor. * This unit is of the type "Soldier-Fast". Attacks that affect "Soldier" or "Fast" apply to the Dust Walker as well. * His relatively high offense means it won't have a hard time hitting targets. * His high Defense of 65 means that attacks with low Offense will have a hard time hitting him. * His low Bravery of 15 means that he is more vulnerable to "Suppression". * Partial Blocking means that enemy units cannot target past him with "Contact" or "Direct" Line of Fire attacks. * The Backstab attack has "Contact" Line of Fire. Though the name of the attack is a hint, but the "Contact" is really the "Backstab" variety that can only target the rearmost units. * The Range "1-5" basically allows him to target any row from any position on the battlefield. (Of course, the "Contact (Backstab)" plays into this range). * The Backstab attack has a long Cooldown of 3. When the Dust Walker attacks, he has to wait 3 entire rounds before he can attack again. * His Backstab attack has a bonus chance to score a critical hit against "Soldier" unit types (which includes Dust Walkers, as indicated earlier). Category:Game Information